


I Can't Watch You Die

by loathingxandxlust



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ItaSora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loathingxandxlust/pseuds/loathingxandxlust
Summary: A short drabble from a prompt given to me by a friend.AU, follows on from Lifeline.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I Can't Watch You Die

“You aren't coming. It's as simple as that.”

It wasn't often Sora could say she was ever really angry at Itachi. Usually, the couple got along like house on fire, but as Sora watched him ready himself into his ANBU gear, she felt her blood boil. In her own right, she was a well seasoned shinobi, with several S-Ranked missions under her belt, she could quite easily handle herself in the some of the tightest of situations, yet Itachi had refused to take her with him on the mission he had been assigned from the outset, his only reasoning being “its too dangerous”, Sora now scowling as Itachi retrieved his porcelain mask from the hallway of the house they shared.

“You're being unreasonable. You know as well as I do I can handle anything you throw at me.”

“I am well aware of your capabilities, Sora, but that does not change my decision on the matter,” Itachi snapped back, annoyance apparent in his voice as he became more and more tired of Sora's snarky, bratty attitude. Sora rolled her eyes, tutting under her breath and turned on her heel as if to walk away, before Itachi spoke once more “If you must know, I'm going back to Akiyama territory. Do you remember what happened the last time I was there?”

Sora froze, feeling the colour draining from her body as her knees shook. The last time Itachi had been there had to save her when her mission had gone awry “Itachi...I...”

“The reason I am not taking you with me is because I cannot bare the thought of any one of them laying a hand on you. Your hair is a dead giveaway that you're a Nakamura, and you know as well as I do that they will flay you alive, Sora,” his tone had softened, and he looked over at the kunoichi with tired eyes “I can't watch you die.”

Sora dropped her gaze to the floor, slumping back against the cold bedroom wall, guts squirming as she felt quietly awful about how she had just treated the man who loved her. She couldn't speak, she was terrified if she spoke that she would say something else stupid, and angry tears prickled at her eyes. Itachi sighed, and got to his feet, quietly padding over to where she was staring at the ground.  
He placed a hand tenderly on her cheek, Sora gazing up with shameful, watery eyes; she didn't have to apologize with words, it was written all over her face. He shook his head, and pulled his fiancée in for a tight hug “I'm not trying to underestimate you or anything, like that, love. I can't stomach the thought of another Akiyama bastard touching even a hair on your head.”

“I understand. I'm sorry.” Sora's voice was quiet, and slightly shaken as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the red scarf wrapped around his neck “I overreacted, I should have taken no for an answer.”

“It's fine. I probably should have been honest with you about what my mission entailed, but I didn't want you to panic.” Itachi kissed Sora's forehead gently, brushing hair off her face as she looked up at him, before cuddling in closer once more, knowing he would need to depart on his mission soon. The Uchiha smiled softly, pulling Sora tighter once more, before pulling away “I have to get ready, my love.”

Begrudgingly, Sora released her Uchiha, following him to sit on the bed and watch as he packed the remainder of his things, a sad frown playing on her lips. Itachi picked up on her shift in mood and sat down beside her, cupping her face in his hands “Sora, love, don't beat yourself up. It's fine, everything will be fine. I'll be home in the morning, hopefully before dawn, so I'll be home before you even awaken.”

For the first time that day, she smiled, pressing her forehead to his “Good. I hate waking up without you.”


End file.
